


True Love's Kiss, right?

by earthseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Tried, M/M, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Tumblr Prompt, implied bottom!dean, implied top!cas, witch being a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt by: <a href="http://bonbonqueen.tumblr.com/">Bonbonqueen</a></p>
<p>How about a witchy brouhaha with Angel!Cas, Oblivious!Dean, Sassy!Sam and a sleeping curse on Dean - sleeping beauty style (True Loves Kiss!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, I think I kinda got it. It was my first Caseish fic xc
> 
> But i did have fun writing this!
> 
> unbeta'd
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel frowned, “What exactly happened to get Dean in this state?” 

Sam sighed and rubbed his temples, “Well it all started with a girl scout..”

_Four Hours Ago..._

Sam gave Dean a questioning glance at the small box he had in his hand, “What’s that?”

“Cookies, I think.” Dean opened the box of what he believed was cookies, the strong scent of Thin Mints hit his face. Definitely cookies. Dean pulled out a foil roll of the cookies and ripped them open, smiling at the sticky black disks. He held one up to Sam, “Want one?”

Sam shook his head, “No thanks.” he watched in horror as his brother stuck two of the cookies in his mouth and tip his head back with a wide smile. “Where’d you get those from anyways?”

Dean shrugged, sticking another cookie in his mouth before speaking, “A Gurf Skout gabe them to be.”

“Are you sure they’re safe to eat?” Sam smirked at his brother struggling to swallow the cookies in his mouth.

“She was like twelve, she’s harmless.” Dean threw himself on the unmade motel bed at stretched out on his back, he brought his arms to his chest and crossed them, eyes fluttering shut. “I’m getting pretty sleepy.. Ni’ Sa..”

Sam stared at Dean, Dean never napped. Unless they were on a really harsh hunt, but that wasn’t the case today. Today they were just heading back to the bunker, no hunt since yesterday and that was only to wipe a novice vampire nest. Sam slowly got up from his seat at the small breakfast table, “Dean?”

He moved to the side of Dean’s bed and poked at his brother’s arm, no response. Sam dug through Dean’s duffel and pulled out the horn that Dean thought would be funny to wake him with. He stretched his arm out as far as he could and blared the horn in Dean’s ear, nothing. 

Sam frowned at the sleeping man and retraced their steps. Nothing out of the ordinary came to mind, he let his eyes fall to the hard carpet floor and looked at the green box with happy smiling faces. Maybe it was the cookies? 

Sam tentatively picked up the box and went to the bathroom sink. He dumped out the contents into the porcelain bowl and slapped his forehead at the small bag that fell out with it. He picked up the hex bag and untied the twine string, he sifted the contents with his finger. Herbs, a few bones, a slip of paper and--of course--Dean’s leather bracelet he lost at the diner they went to before they checked in here. Sam picked up the small slip of paper and read the words:

Dear Sam (most likely you’ll be the one finding this),  
Your brother is in what I like to call Sleeping Beauty mode. No harm will come to him-other than the fact that he’ll be in a forever long slumber until his true love kisses him. And I think we all know who his true love is, right?  
-A Concerned Witch

Sam read the paper over and over again, trying to process the words of the “Concerned” witch. No harm other than the fact that Dean will be a dead weight until his true love kisses him. Who was Dean’s true love?

Sam threw all the contents back in the box and moved back into the main room. He went and sat at his laptop, he grabbed the motel’s complimentary note pad and took out one of his read swatch pens. He figured he’d better start a list or he’d be there till tomorrow writing names, knowing Dean’s sexual history.

About three hours later Sam narrowed the list down the three names:  
-Castiel  
-Lisa  
-Cassie   
Sam looked at Cassie’s name, her and Dean did have a relationship going on for a while. But that was a long time ago and even then Cassie wasn’t up for their hunting life. He put a scratch through her name and focused on Lisa’s name, her and Dean built a life together. Dean loved her kid like he was Dean’s own, but then Dean decided it was better if Castiel erased their memories. Scratch.

Sam rested his eyes on Castiel name. Dean never admitted that he was open sexually, but Sam always had a sneaking suspicion. There was the longer than six second glance, the touching, the possessive worrying and Sam swears he’s heard Dean moan Castiel’s name once or twice. He tapped his pen against the notepad and flicked his eyes to Dean, it was worth a shot right?  
\----

“So you believe that I am Dean’s ‘True Love’?” Castiel asked, air quotes and all.

Sam sighed, “I mean- It makes sense right?”

Castiel looked at the peacefully sleeping man. His Grace felt like a magnet to Dean’s soul. It always wanted to bind to the delicate orb of light, and at times Dean’s soul would reach out too. Castiel always made his Grace resist the urge of binding with the righteous man, it was non-consensual and wrong on Castiel’s part. He knew that there was a hidden part in Dean Winchester that had love for him, love that grew since he pulled the man out of hell. 

“Will you at least try?”

Castiel looked back to Sam and nodded. He moved to the side of Dean’s bed and got down on one knee, he placed on hand over Dean’s and slowly leaned in. He lightly placed his lips against the man’s and pulled back when he saw Dean’s healthy glow return to him. Castiel watched as Dean’s eyes opened slowly, the green lightly peaking out behind his thick lashes. 

Dean’s eyes widened when he saw how close the angel was to him, “Cas, personal space.”

Castiel cocked his head, “But I am your ‘true love’, Dean.”

Dean rolled his head on the pillow, “What’s he talking about, Sam?”

Sam grinned and pulled out the slip of paper from the green box and handed it to Dean. He watched Dean read line by line, his eyes widening comically when he read ‘true love’ and ‘kiss’. 

“The fuck.. This is my ‘true love’?” Dean looked from the paper to Castiel’s extremely close face.

Sam smirked, “I guess so, want me to leave you love birds alone?”

Dean looked at Castiel again, his eyes raking down his plump lips and up to the wide azure eyes. Dean shrugged and grabbed Castiel’s tie, he yanked him forward and kissed him soundly. Smiling when the angel impatiently shoved his tongue into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean pulled back and licked his lips, “Might aswell get a new room, cause’” Dean smirked, “he’s gonna’ rock me all night long.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he fumbled, grabbing his laptop case, wallet and car keys. He moved to the door and tried his hardest to ignore the sound of clothes ripping and deep moans coming from the back of the room. He opened the door and hurriedly slammed it shut. Sam ran to the front office and hoped to god that there was a spare room.

_Hours later_

Sam groaned and tried to pull his pillow tighter over his ears.

_”Yes! Cas! Unnggh, harder, harder! Right there! Oh, oh, JesusfuckCas!”_

_“Dean!”_

Of course it would be his luck to get the room right next to the lovebirds and have forgotten his headphones on his bed. Sam tried to fall asleep during their refractory time, but by some grace of god they always immediately went back at it. And they’d been going at it for hours.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. He felt his body relax into the sheets and his breath steady. He was finally going to get sleep.

_“Goddamit, Cas, I can take more than two-oh!”_

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://earth-seraph.tumblr.com/)


End file.
